The Transfer
by MsNatalieCriss
Summary: This takes place in Kurt and Blaine's senior year, and Kurt asks Blaine something that could change his life.  Warning:  there is a little bit of Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As Blaine bought Kurt a Grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip for himself, Kurt was thinking. About all of the possibilities of senior year. Every other year of his life had at least some flaws: his mother dying, being bullied by homophobes, and not having someone to love. But now, he did have someone to love. Blaine. Kurt swore eh was his soul mate. They were going to move to New York, get married, Kurt would be on Broadway and Blaine would be the lead singer of a band. Everything would be perfect. And from now until the end of his life, he wanted to spend every second with Blaine. And with Blaine being at Dalton, it wasn't so easy.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Blaine. Sorry. Just thinking."

They both sat down and as Blaine was putting sugar in his coffee, the thought came to Kurt. _Of course, why didn't I think of this before? _Blaine sipped his coffee, and Kurt said, "Blaine, I want my senior year to be magical."

"Kurt, what are you trying to say?"

"Blaine… Warbler… I have a proposal for you."

Blaine immediately put his coffee down.

"As I was saying, I want this year to be amazing. And I have an idea of how to make it that way."

"And?" questioned Blaine.

Kurt continued, " I was wondering… if you… could transfer! To McKinley!"

"Kurt, wow, this is so much to take in."

"Blaine, I want to spend every second with you. I don't think afternoons will be enough for me. This summer was incredible, but now school's starting, and I need you more. I can't stand walking down the halls of McKinley without you by my side. I want to hold hands with you at school, and I just want to stare into your eyes after a rough class and think that everything will be alright."

Blaine started to tear up. And not because Kurt had asked for him to transfer. He wanted to so badly. He loved Kurt more than anything in this world. And he wanted to be with him every minute for the rest of his life. Hew as crying because he just... couldn't. Couldn't transfer.

"Blaine, Blaine? What is it? Why are you crying?"

"Kurt, I love you so much. I've loved you ever since you sang 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And last night? OH MY GOD, last night was the best night of my life. But Kurt, I can't. If my dad finds out I want to transfer because of you, he'll NEVER let me. You know how my dad still doesn't accept me! Remember, we can still see each other on the weekends and afternoons."

Blaine wasn't crying anymore. He was now full on sobbing. He didn't care if people were glaring at them. And then Blaine realized Kurt was crying even harder than him.

"But… But Blaine—" Blaine suddenly interrupted Kurt.

"Sshh. Kurt, it's going to be okay. Hey, I have an idea. Come over to my house tonight around 7. My dad isn't going to be home until tomorrow, he has a business trip. I'll make dinner."

"O-okay," Kurt cried. Maybe everything will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things get a little bit more interesting in this chapter. **

**Warning: There isn't smut, but it could turn into it, which I decided not to do. It's also very short.**

Blaine heard the doorbell ring. It was only 6:30; Kurt had come early. He hadn't even made dinner yet. Blaine rushed to the door and opened it. His eyes went straight to Kurt's super tight black jeans. _Dapper thoughts, Blaine. Dapper thoughts._ He then looked up at Kurt's studded V-neck and colorful scarf.

"Hey. Blaine, you look amazing," were Kurt's first words. Blaine hadn't put much thought into it – just a green crew neck t-shirt and jeans. But it was also the first time in a while where he was gel-free.

Blaine replied, "Wow, Kurt, you look stunning." Then he gave a quick peck on Kurt's soft lips and welcomed him in.

"You're early, I haven't made food yet. But what I have in mind is something simple – spaghetti. And don't worry, I can make it myself," said Blaine.

"Oh, well if you need help, I'm here." Kurt decided to make the table. Joe, Blaine's dad, was always at home, so Kurt never had the chance to come here. He wanted to be a good guest.

"Oh, Kurt, You don't have to do that."

"Actually, I want to," said Kurt.

Blaine was extremely nervous. He had actually never cooked food for someone else before.

Then, Kurt said, "Blaine, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just-"

"Here, let me help you." Kurt came behind Blaine, who already had some water in his hair. "You do it like this." Kurt took Blaine's hand and guided it toward the spaghetti box. He gently poured it into the water-filled pot, without making a single splash.

"Wow," Blaine giggled. "You're good at this."

"It's just spaghetti, Blaine." Kurt continued to teach Blaine how to stir the pasta, then he got out a jar of pasta sauce. "Do you think you can handle this?" Kurt asked.

"Heehee, I think so." Blaine grabbed the jar and tried to open it. _Wow, how could it be this hard opening a jar filled with tomato sauce?_ Blaine continued to struggle, and as soon as he got it, SPLASH. Spaghetti sauce was all over his face.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Kurt rushed to get a napkin. He started to wipe the sauce off of his cheek, now his ear, and before they knew it, their lips were just an inch away from each other. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. They started to passionately make out, and Kurt even started to flirtatiously lick the sauce of of Blaine's face.

"Oh-oh Kurt," Blaine whimpered. Kurt led Blaine to the couch. Blaine got on top of him and started kissing more.

"I know your dad's not coming home *kiss* until tomorrow *kiss*. So why don't we have a little fun?" He continued to kiss Blaine as he nodded in agreement. They began to take each other's shirts off and –

"Blaine, Honey? Where are you? My flight was a couple of hours early."

**How did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter gets just a bit angsty. Enjoy!**

Blaine didn't even realize his dad was home until he came over and looked over the couch.

"OH MY GOD. Blaine, is that you?" Blaine immediately broke away from Kurt, gasping for breath. They both let out a terrified squeal.

"Dad—"

"Blaine Anderson. Who is this?" asked Joe Anderson in a stern and angry voice.

Kurt started to say, "I'm just-" but Joe interrupted him.

"BLAINE. WHO. THE FUCK. IS THIS?"

"Dad, he's just a friend-"

"Oh really? Is that why you his tongue was down your throat? Is that why you both are nearly undressed?" Joe was now furious.

Blaine started, "No, Dad, he's more than a-"

"YEAH. I KNOW WHAT HE IS. Do you think I'm as dumb as shit?"

Kurt was sobbing on his boyfriend's shoulder, and Blaine was crying even harder.

Kurt said, "Mr. Anderson, you don't understand. I love him. He means the world to-"

*SLAP*

Kurt felt a burning sensation on his cheek. Joe immediately took his hand away. What had he just done?

"DAD!" Blaine cried. "How could you do that? Dad, he's not lying! I love him more than anything in this world!"

Then, at that point when Blaine said the single word 'love', Joe started crying. He sank into a chair next to the couch. Why did his son have to be like this? Why couldn't he just be a normal 17-year-old and have a normal girlfriend?

"I can't have a fag living in my house. Fuck off, Blaine. Now both of you, get out."

Blaine said, "Dad, Dad! You can't!"

"LEAVE!"

Kurt and Blaine, weeping hysterically, rushed out of the Anderson's house. They scurried into Kurt's car and drove far, far, away.

**~~~oo00oo~~~**

Burt Hummel lay on the couch in the living room while watching a football game on T.V. Just as the opposing team scored, he heard obnoxious loud knocking on the front door.

"DAD! DAD! P-PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Burt immediately recognized Kurt's voice. He was supposed to be at Blaine's house on a date, and it was only 8:30.

He hurried to the door to open it. He saw Kurt's red face covered with tears, then he peeked back a little more, and saw Blaine, having the same blood-shot eyes as Kurt.

Burt said, "Oh, you guys, what happened? Why are your faces all red?"

"D-dad, I w-was at the house a-and we started kissing *sniff* th-then-"

Blaine stopped Kurt, he obviously looked in better shape according to Burt. "Mr. Hummel, my dad kicked me out of my house."

"WHAT?" yelled Burt.

"As Kurt was saying, we were on our date and we started kissing then my dad came home… well… while we were kissing. And he saw us, and just… kicked both of us out."

Burt remembered that day when Blaine came over to his car shop and told him a little about his dad, how he doesn't like how Blaine is gay. Now it made sense.

"Blaine, you can stay at our house as long as you would like."

Blaine ran up to hug Mr. Hummel. At first Burt was surprised, but then he hugged him back.

"Thank you so so so much," Blaine said.

Kurt was still crying like a baby. They both walked slowly upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine ran over to Kurt to comfort him.

"Baby, sshh, it's going to be okay. I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but it's going to be alright. Shh..." Blaine said. He then leaned in for a long kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt was instantly calmed by his boyfriend.

Kurt said, still crying a little, "I'm not sure where you're going to sleep. I think it'll be okay just for one night to sleep here, tomorrow we'll find a spot for you."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

They both got into bed together, keeping the same clothes on, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Te gusta? Remember, PLEASE review! Next chapter will probably come later tonight, this is all I've been working on for the past few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

*beep beep beep*

Kurt's alarm clock surprised Blaine. His arm was wrapped around Kurt's sleeping body. Blaine decided to get up and eat breakfast while Kurt slept.

Finn, Carole, and Burt were all sitting at the table as Blaine came down to make some toast.

"Hey… Blaine? What are you doing here?" questioned Finn.

Before Blaine could even say a word, Burt said, "Oh, he's having trouble with his dad, he'll be staying here for a while."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his cereal.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Blaine said. Kurt rubbed his eyes, and Blaine came over to kiss him on the cheek. "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Kurt also made toast, and both boyfriends sat down at the table to eat.

"Oh, damn Blaine, today's the second day of school. I totally forgot. I don't think I can drive you to Dalton," Burt said.

Kurt said, "Oh, that's okay, he can come to McKinley today. I'll let him borrow some of my clothes."

Blaine and Kurt went back upstairs to get dressed. Once Kurt showed Blaine his closet, Blaine picked out red skinny jeans and a black polo.

"Nice choice," said Kurt. He himself had picked out a gray vest, black skull skinny jeans, a red bowtie, and boots.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was struggling to get the tight jeans on. Kurt thought, _Oh Blainers_, and walked over to help.

"Fuck, these are super tight," Blaine said. Kurt grabbed the red pants that were almost fully on Blaine and pulled them up until he could zip them.

"There we go, it's that easy." Kurt winked at Blaine.

They both scampered downstairs, and Kurt kissed his dad goodbye. Finn said, "Hey, my car isn't working today, can you guys give me a lift?"

"Sure thing." Kurt said

Finn awkwardly got in the car, and before Kurt and Blaine did, they gave each other a quick peck.

**~~~oo00oo~~~**

Finn opened the doors of McKinley for both Kurt and Blaine. As Blaine walked in, he had forgotten how public school was. Kids jamming other kids in lockers and makeout sessions near the classrooms surrounded him, and yelling and screaming erupted through the halls.

"Wow," was all Blaine could say.

Kurt said, "Yeah, once you've been at an elite private school for a couple of years, it takes a while getting used to… well… this." Kurt pointed at everyone in the crowded hallway. "Here, come with me, let's get your schedule."

Kurt and Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley holding hands. Then Kurt suddenly realized it was happening. The love of his life was at McKinley with him, holding his hand.

They both stepped into Principal Figgins' office, and Sue Sylvester was sitting next to him.

Sue said, "Why hello, Porcelain, and who's this friend of yours? Did you get him from the Lord of the Rings?" Kurt ignored Sue's comment, but Blaine looked at her in disgust.

Blaine started to talk to Principal Figgins. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm new here. Kurt's dad should've called you to tell you that this morning."

Principal Figgins looked through a huge binder, and found Blaine's name. "Yes, I actually have your schedule right here. Here you are. Hope you enjoy your stay at McKinley."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and shuffled out of the office and looked at his schedule.

Kurt said, "Let's see, we have 1st period together, 3rd, 4th, and 8th together. Wow. You're lucky to be with me for half of your school day." Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine. Maybe other people were staring, but they didn't care. They had eachother, and that's all that mattered.

**So before I wrote this chapter, this fic would only be 4 chapters long. But I've decided to make it way longer. Oh, PLEASE Review! I want to see if people are enjoying my first fanfiction.**

**Oh, one more thing I didn't mention before, I DO NOT OWN GLEE. And I never will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating like CRAZY, I know. But god, I just have all of these good ideas. Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine strolled into Glee club, and most of the club looked extremely happy. All of them had met Blaine, talked to him, even got drunk with him. They all knew that Blaine was just an amazing person.

"Guys, this is our newest addition, Blaine Anderson!" Will Schuester said. Brad clapped to himself as the other people cheered wildly. Kurt hugged Blaine, and they both sat down on the bottom row next to each other.

"As you all know, Blaine is new here at McKinley. I hope you all give him utter respect and love him as much as I do!" Kurt said. The club began to talk about the new student, and various people like Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana came over to hug him.

Rachel said, "It's great to have you in Glee club, Blaine!" She shook his hand as Blaine smiled. He thought to himself, _Maybe McKinley isn't so bad. It's almost making me forget about what happened last night._

"Hey, Kurt, I'm so glad Blaine could make it. It's amazing for you to actually walk down the hall hand-in-hand with the one you love. I'm proud of you, Kurt," Mercedes said quietly to Kurt.

"Alright, guys, settle down. I know it's the beginning of the year, but we still gotta work on sectionals. Now that we have a new member, it changes everything." Everyone sat back down and listened to Mr. Schue give his daily 'sectional's is sooner than you think' speech.

Blaine looked around, and it looked like nothing had changed since he last spoke with them. Tina was in Mike's lap, Brittany and Santana were whispering to each other, but now in Cheerio's uniforms, and Finn was kissing Rachel. Blaine knew this year would be 'magical', as Kurt said, but Blaine started to think about Wes and David. He hadn't even told any of the warblers that he transferred or Wes and David what happened with his Dad. Blaine continued to think and think until—

"Okay, Blaine, since it's your first time here, do you have any songs in mind that you could sing for us?" Will asked.

Blaine came out of his deep thought and said, "Um… yeah, actually I do. The Scientist, by Coldplay."

Just as Brad began to play, Blaine pushed him off the seat so he could play himself. Brad didn't look offended at all. Blaine started playing the chords of the song, and then he started singing.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions_

_Okay, let's' go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails,_

_Heads only science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would so hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Puck came out and started playing his guitar, and Blaine began to sing again.

_I was just guessing, at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh, and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are  
><em>

_Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard  
><em>

_I'm going back to the start_

As Blaine hit the last chord on the piano, the audience erupted in applause.

Will said, "Blaine, welcome to Glee club!"

**How do you like it so far? Was my song choice good for Blaine? It took me a while to decide.**

**I'll probably update next chapter later today.**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter, you'll get to meet someone very important to Blaine's life. Enjoy!**

Kurt parked his car into the garage of his house, and looked over at Blaine. Surprisingly, he looked extremely happy all day. Maybe it was because he got to spend all day with his boyfriend. Or maybe because he got to spend time with girls for a chance. But then, Kurt realized he wasn't completely happy. He saw that little glint in his eyes that showed _Yes, I look happy, but it's not how I really feel. _Then, as Kurt was observing Blaine, his boyfriend started crying. Hard.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked in a soothing tone.

Blaine cried, "Kurt, I just want my dad to love me again." He put his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt started rubbing his head. He continued to cry and cry until he asked, "Do you think he'll ever let me come home? I just want my Daddy back."

They sat in the car together, Blaine still weeping and Kurt still comforting.

"Baby, it's going to be alright. I'm sure he'll come back-"

"Um… guys?" Finn suddenly asked. Kurt and Blaine had almost forgotten he was in the car. "Should I just get out or…"

Kurt said, "Yeah, sorry, just… yeah. Get out."

Finn stepped in the door and his mother asked, "Where's Kurt and Blaine? Blaine's mom actually called."

"Oh, well Blaine started crying, or something, and they're in the car still. I don't really know what's going on," Finn said. He then walked upstairs, and Carole walked to the garage and looked in Kurt's Cadillac Escalade. Kurt was still calming Blaine, and then he looked out the window and saw his stepmom.

Carole said, "Blaine, honey, what's wrong? Your mom just called—"

Blaine suddenly cheered up just a little inside. "Wait, really? But I thought she was on Broadway…"

Blaine's mom was April Rhodes, and she had divorced Joe and given the baby to him after a year. She had lived the whole other 16 years by herself either drinking or performing. And now, she had made a successful Broadway show about her life story.

"She actually just finished last week. She's in Lima, actually. She wanted to visit you for some reason." Blaine rushed out of the car to call his mom he hadn't seen in 16 years.

Kurt said, "Wait, Blaine. Your mom? She's on Broadway?" Blaine ignored Kurt's question and went to the recent calls section of the phone, and he found his mom's number.

*riiing riiiing. Riiiiing riiiing.*

A high-pitched voice came through the phone. "Hello? Is this Carole again?"

"No, mom, it's Blaine!" Blaine said. He became instantly joyful just by the sound of her voice.

"Oh, oh Blaine! I miss you so much! And… well, actually, I need you to come over to my house. Your dad, well he called me about… last night. And we need to talk. Can you stay for dinner?"

Blaine said, "Hold on one sec." He turned to Carole, and asked, "My mom asked me if I can come over to her place, and stay for dinner. She says we need to talk, so Kurt, can you drive me?"

Carole said, "Of course Blaine, you need to see your mom." Kurt got his keys and they were out the door.

**~~~oo00oo~~~**

Blaine rang the doorbell at his Mom's house with Kurt by his side, and April opened the door. She quickly saw her son, and she ran to hug him. Blaine hugged back even harder.

"Oh Blaine, I really wish I kept you," she said. She then let go of Blaine, and suddenly she saw Kurt.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel?" she questioned.

"Oh my god, Mrs. Rhodes? You're Blaine's mom?"

She responded, "Yes, actually I am. I gave him up to his dad when he was only a baby. And Kurt, how do you know my baby?"

Blaine said, "Oh, mom, Kurt's my… my boyfriend. I guess Dad didn't tell you who, huh?"

"Yeah, he didn't. Well, Blaine, I know Kurt because, well I'm a friend of Mr. Schuester's, you know who that is, right? Well anyway, he invited me to come to glee club and perform a couple of times. So we've met before," she said.

"WOW. What a coincidence, huh?" Kurt said. "Well I better get going, I need to leave you two alone. Blaine, I'll pick you up around 9? Does that sound good?"

April said, "No, Kurt, that's fine, I'll drive him home."

"Well here's the address." Kurt gave Mrs. Rhodes a piece of paper. "I'll see you later, Blaine." Kurt got into his car and drove home.

**Okay. The idea for April to be Blaine's mom is not my idea at all. I give full credit to Azara-Rayne18. I've been reading her amazing fic called "Tie", and Blaine's mom is April in it. So remember, don't tell me "great choice for mom", tell her! **

**I STILL don't own Glee or the characters. Never will.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter's going to be probably the longest out of all of them, but it's good! Sooo… READ IT!**

"Blaine, come in, we have a LOT of catching up to do," said April. Blaine slowly stepped into his mom's house.

"Wow, Mom. I just can't believe it's… you," said Blaine.

"Blainey, sit down at the table, I'll make some tea." The son nodded his head slowly. He thought reuniting with his mom would be so much less awkward. He thought it'd be like running into her arms and everything would be the same, just like when he was a baby.

April could remember the entire phone conversation she and her ex-husband had earlier today.

**~~~Ooo00ooo~~~**

_*riiiing riiiiiing* _

_April was just drinking an afternoon martini, and she ran to get the phone._

"_April, is this you?" asked Joe._

"_JOE? Why… why are you calling? We haven't talked in 15 years!"_

"_Well, April, Blaine and I… well we had a fight."_

"_About what?"_

"_He was kissing another… boy." Joe said the word in disgust._

"_Wait. My baby's gay? Okay, what seems to be the problem?" April was extremely confused. She didn't know Joe as a close-minded man, she remembered him as a kind and loving father._

"_Yes. He's 'gay'. And well, I can't love him for being different. April, you know that there's no such thing as 'gay', it's just a label when you want more sex with other people. It's not really love. You should know that men can only love women."_

_April was furious at her once lover. "WHAT? Joe, how can you say that? People should love whomever they want to love, no matter what gender! I really can't believe you right now."_

"_Even if there is such thing as 'gay', I can't have that kind of label living in my house. It's wrong, even the bible says so." _

"_Joe Anderson. If you're not going to let my son love whoever he wants, I'm not going to let him live with you. I need to take him and let him live with me."_

"_There's ways to change this so called gayness! I found this school that will change his behavior and make him love woman, just like he's supposed to."_

"_NO, I'm not allowing that. Either let him love whoever he wants, and NOT force it on him, or I'm taking him."_

"_But, April, I want my baby too! But not if he's gay!"_

"_Well you obviously don't want him if you won't accept him! So this is over, I'm taking him. But may I ask, what actually happened last night?"_

_Joe didn't want to go into detail. But, he had to. "Okay, well, I got home from my business trip early, and this other man and Blaine were kissing on the couch. I ran over, saw that they were both men, and, well, you know what happens."_

"_Joe. Tell me. What happened."_

"_UGGH, fine, okay, so I ask Blaine who this is, he says he's just a friend which was obviously not true, then I say well why were you kissing him, then Blaine says yeah he's more than a friend, then his boyfriend (I think) says he loves him, then I… well I slap the other boy on acci-"_

"_YOU WHAT?"_

"_I slapped him because I was mad then Blaine says he loves him too and I just can't understand why he can love the same gender then I kicked him out. And I honestly have no idea where he is."_

"_I am extremely mad at you. I'll find out where he is, call him today, and I'm taking him. No arguments. This conversation is over." April immediately hung up, and then immediately called Blaine, who was now at her house._

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

April told Blaine everything that happened over the phone call, and he started crying for the second time in one hour.

"Mom, god, I'm so happy that at least one of my parents accepts me. I can't live with the constant trying to change who I am talks that Dad has with me. So are you serious? I can move in?" Blaine said.

"Well, I need to do some paperwork, but yes, you can definitely stay with me. And I just got off Broadway, and now I have a job as director of Vocal Adrenaline. There may be some breaks where I'm on Broadway, but I'll be home most of the time. I love you, Blainey, and I'm so glad I get to have you back."

Blaine blushed at hearing his nickname he had when he was a baby, and his mom continued. "And really, love whoever you want. I don't care if it's boys, if it's girls, or if it's both. I just want you to be happy. And you seem to really love Kurt, so I think you're happy. You are happy, right?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm actually really really happy with Kurt. I haven't been this happy in years. And when Dad said that I loved him, I really do. So much. I don't think I've loved someone this much in forever. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

April stood up to hug Blaine once more, and then she started cooking dinner.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Blaine finished his pasta, and thanked his mother. "Mom, I love you. And I'm really glad I have you again."

"Oh honey, I love you too. Well we better drive you back to Kurt's. I'll let you move in with me by tomorrow night," April said.

They got into April's car and drove off to the Hummel residence.

The drive consisted of Blaine telling his mom all about Dalton, and how he's now at McKinley because his father isn't keeping him anymore and he can't pay the fee. April wanted to let Blaine stay at Dalton, but he actually wanted to stay at McKinley. This was a relief to her because she didn't have that kind of money.

April drove into the driveway, and Blaine left the car.

"Hey, I'll call you tomorrow to see how I can move my stuff into your house. Other than that, I love you," Blaine said.

"Love you too." April drove out of the driveway, and Blaine watched until he couldn't see the car anymore.

Blaine rang the doorbell, and Burt answered the door.

"So, I heard you were just at your mom's, wow. Still can't believe April's your mom. Well anyways, how'd it go?" Burt asked.

"Well, I'm living there now. I'm moving in tomorrow. She told me all about what my dad said to her over the phone and she told him she's not going to let him keep me. And yes, I'm still going to McKinley," Blaine said.

"Okay then, that's completely fine. Kurt's upstairs, by the way."

Blaine walked up the stairs and saw Kurt studying at his desk. He looked back and saw his beautiful boyfriend walk closer and sit on the bed.

Kurt questioned, "So, how'd it go?"

"I'm moving in there. In my mom's house. Tomorrow. And yes, I'm still going to McKinley because she can't pay the fee. And she told me everything about what my dad said to her, and it's just terrible. Now I'm happy I'm living with her, and not my dad. He was going to try to put me in this weird school where they change gay kids' behavior into liking the opposite sex!" Blaine said.

"Wow. Your dad was going to do that? Well anyways, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you get to be with your mom for more than a year of your life. But wow, I wouldn't expect her to take care of someone, I've never seen her act like that. But I guess she loves you enough to protect and take care of you."

Kurt closed his book and sat on the red bed next to his lover. Blaine said, "Yeah, I'm happy too. I still wish my dad accepted me, but since he never will, there's no point in trying. But I was really scared that she wouldn't accept me. I don't know, if my dad doesn't accept me, why would my mom? Well she does 100% completely, so I'm really happy about that."

Blaine looked over the clock when an awkward, but needed silence lingered in the room. 9:30. Still pretty early. They still had time to watch a movie, then cuddle a bit.

"Hey, Kurt, do you wanna watch a movie or something? I really missed all those nights in summer when we lay on your couch downstairs and cuddled and watched a movie and fell asleep into each other's arms." Kurt nodded in agreement, then they decided on 'The Sound of Music'.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

By the end, when the family was performing on stage, Kurt and Blaine had already fallen asleep. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder with his arm around his waist. Blaine's was on a pillow by the end of the couch.

Burt and Carole walked past the couch, and saw the boys cuddled up and sleeping.

Just as Burt was about to wake them up, Carole whispered, "No, just leave them there. We don't want to disturb their time together." Carole then picked up the T.V. remote and walked away, leaving the boyfriends in peace.

**Well that was an awkwardly long chapter! Didn't expect it to be THAT long! I know I'm focusing on Blaine a lot in these past chapters, but don't worry, Kurt's going to step in later. And do you like the idea of April letting Blaine move in? I hope that wasn't too much. Thank you so much to all of the readers of this, it means a lot to me. STILL DON'T OWN GLEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter's going to have a bit of Brittana, I hope you like them! And I wrote this just now without having any idea what it'll be about besides Brittana, so it may be a bit rough. **

Blaine walked into chemistry, one of the few classes he didn't have with Kurt. Brittany and Santana were in this class, so at least he wasn't alone. He sat himself down in the only empty chair left in the class, right next to Brittany. He adjusted his bowtie and suspenders, and waited for the strict, elder teacher.

Blaine looked over at Santana, who was whispering to Brittany. It almost sounded like they were arguing over something, but he couldn't figure it out. Then, he heard the word love. _Hmmph_, he thought. _Love. I didn't know they were dating anyone. The most I've heard about them is that the only relationships they've had weren't really real, they only consisted of sex. _

The teacher walked in and interrupted Blaine's thoughts.

"Class, pair up into groups. Today we're doing a lab."

Brittany immediately grabbed Santana, and Blaine looked around the class as people chose their partner. He suddenly found himself sitting alone.

"Hey, Blaine, you can join our group," said Brittany. "You look really cool in that bowtie."

Blaine said, "Oh, thanks, Brittany." Santana rolled her eyes, almost like she was mad. Almost like she wanted Britt to herself, and not having Blaine hear every word they said.

Santana, Brittany, and Blaine proceeded through the experiment quickly. Well, mostly Blaine did.

"Wow, what did those teachers at Dalton do to get you so smart at science?" Santana asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess Mr. Johnson really knows physics!"

Santana shrugged her shoulders and let him do the procedure. Then she went over to Brittany.

"Hey, Britt, about our argument, I'm sorry. I just, I just still don't want people knowing. I know, it's been almost 5 months, but I'm still so afraid of what people will say. Our reputation just got 10 times better since we joined the cheerios again, and if anyone found out about us, we'd be dropped to the bottom of the pyramid. And I don't mean cheerleading pyramid, Britt, I mean school pyramid. We'd be lower than glee club. Yeah, I know we're in that, but the Cheerios is actually making people recognize us," Santana tried to whisper as quietly as possible. The last person she wanted finding out about her being gay is Blaine. For some reason, she just didn't trust him.

Blaine could almost hear the exact words of their conversation as he mixed two chemicals. _Found out about us? Don't want people knowing? Could they be… _Blaine thought.

Brittany said a little louder to Santana, "But San, when did you actually start to care about your reputation again? When you told me we should join the cheerios, I thought it was just so we could spend more time together with our pretty uniforms. But popularity? San, I thought you were different. But I still love you."

Blaine heard the words he needed. 'I still love you.' Blaine knew it. Ever since he went to that party, he knew something was up. Well, until he got so drunk he couldn't walk.

The bell suddenly rang, and the whole class shuffled out the doors. Blaine decided not to ask them about it, he was better than that. But he knew exactly who he could trust to tell.

Blaine found Kurt standing out the door, and they immediately grabbed hands. They gave each other a quick kiss, and they began to walk to cooking.

"Hey, I love you, you know that?" Kurt said.

Blaine responded, "Of course I do. And I love you more." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's response and they stepped into the classroom.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

"Wait, WHAT?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. I was doing a lab with them, and Brittany said a little too loud 'I still love you' to Santana. Also, Santana said something about how she doesn't want people knowing and if anyone found out about 'us', she'd be dead."

Kurt said, "Wow. Another closeted lesbian at this school. Great. Why can't people just have courage, like you said?"

"Hey, hey, don't draw to conclusions. They may not be secretly dating. Maybe 'us' could mean something bad they did, or the 'I love you' could be a friendship thing. You told me they've been best friends since kindergarten, right? But, yeah, it's probable that they're in love. And in the romantic way," Blaine said.

Kurt stirred the cake batter, and continued to talk. "Well, it does make sense. Even though they've both had sex with every guy in this school. But that was sex, not love. Totally different. Anyways, are you gonna confront them? Maybe, with me?

Blaine said, "I don't think so. Well maybe later, but not now. I first want to find out for sure that they're in a relationship. I don't want to spread any rumors on accident. But we'll see."

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Blaine was walking with Kurt outside of McKinley, but then he realized he forgot his book in Glee club.

"Hey baby, can you wait in the car, I forgot my book."

Kurt said, "Okay, don't be long. We need you to have time to move into your mom's house."

Blaine ran to the empty room and looked in the door to see if his book was actually there. Yep. There it was. But there was more than a book in the room. There was Brittany and Santana. Kissing. Blaine KNEW something was going on. Should he walk in? _No_, he thought. But he had a paper due tomorrow, and he needed his book. He quietly opened the door, thinking that they wouldn't notice. Santana saw Blaine in the corner of her eye with her lips locked with Brittany's. She screamed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Brittany? Santana?" Blaine asked, trying to sound like he hadn't seen them before. Santana started crying in the chair as Brittany sat, oblivious to what was even going on. But then she looked over to Santana.

"San, it's going to be okay. Yeah, someone found out. But shh, it's going to be alright." Brittany said.

"No, it's not Britt. I'm so scared." Santana cried.

Blaine said, "Hey, guys, don't worry. You know me. I won't tell anyone. I know what it's like. At my old school, before Dalton, people used to bully me all the time. It really does suck, not gonna lie. But do you see me now? With Kurt? We're okay. You just need courage. And at least you have each other in all of this. When I came out, I didn't have anyone. I was scared, too."

Santana looked up. "Go away. I need to talk to Britt about this. And if you tell anyone, I'm gonna go all lima heights on you." She looked really upset, so Blaine grabbed his book, and left. He didn't want to cause trouble.

He ran to the car, and got in. Kurt said, "Why did that take you so long?"

"Kurt, Brittany and Santana were there. Kissing. And yeah, I said a few things, but Santana asked me to leave, so I did."

Kurt said, "Oh my god. I knew they were gay. But maybe you should talk to one of them a little more about it? You saved me from this whole mess, you can probably save them, too."

"Maybe," Blaine said.

**I hope you guys ship Brittana, because there's going to be around 3 chapters, or less, about them. And I swear, right after, some crazy Klaine action will come. Don't worry. This fic is going in so many directions I never knew it would go in. So please review because I wanna see if you like brittana or not!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This fanfic is actually almost coming to an end (sad face). Maybe around 3-4 more chapters, including this one. Sorry that I haven't been as quick as usual. I've been really busy the past couple of days. But I hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

Blaine pushed Kurt against a wall, kissing his lips and neck, even biting his ears.

"B-but Blaine, you need *kiss* to move in—" Kurt moaned. Blaine caught him with a kiss before he could continue.

"It can wait," Blaine said quickly as he shoved Kurt on the bed. Kurt just went along with it because he needed Blaine right now. Badly.

Kurt had wondered why Blaine grabbed him and ran upstairs right after they got out of the car and started making out with him. It had all happened so fast, but he didn't care. This was _amazing._

Then Blaine, on the other hand, also wasn't too sure why he was so abrupt with what was happening right now. He had thought he just wanted Kurt really bad, but then it came to him. He had a lot on his mind right now. He just wanted to push all of his thoughts out of his brain and focus them on Kurt. And this definitely seemed to do the trick.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Kurt lay in his bed with a giddy smile on his face, while Blaine lay next to him with a similar grin. They both went over in their head of what had just happened in the past hour, and it was incredible. Then they looked over at each other.

"God, Blaine, I really needed that," Kurt said.

Blaine replied, "Trust me, I did too." He continued, "I love you."

Kurt said, giggling, "I love you too."

They both got up out of bed and found their clothes to get dressed.

"Hey, boys? I have no idea what you kids have been doing, but Blaine's mom is here to pick him up," Burt yelled up the stairs. Blaine struggled to find his shirt and combed through his hair so it didn't look post-sex like. Kurt pulled up his pants and they ran downstairs. Burt looked at them with a funny look, and Kurt and Blaine froze with faces that looked scared to death. Burt just shrugged it off, and the couple let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Blainey, we're gonna go to your dad's house to get at least some of your stuff. He's at work right now, so we don't have to worry about him," April said. Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye and said good luck, then they were out the door.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

April grabbed a key from under the mat, and then opened the door. The mother and son strode into his old house, where the terrible memory Blaine would never forget lay forever.

April said, "Just get all of your clothes, things that you couldn't live without, and well, basically everything but furniture. I think you'll have to live without your own bed for a while. But be sure to get your pillow." Blaine walked upstairs and found the nearest and largest suitcases he could find.

As April waited, she paced around the house looking at old picture. Most of the pictures were of Blaine. His first steps, his first birthday party, his first singing recital, his first football game, and all of the significant memories April had missed. But then, she landed her eyes on a picture that stood out to her. It was one where Blaine was holding up a doll and showing his dad. She wondered if Joe ever looked at it and wanted to throw it away. Or if he wanted to punch his fist into it. She wondered if he even spent a long time looking at it, wondering if this picture was one of the first pictures to reveal who Blaine really was. The tiny thing about Blaine, which he never knew could cause harm that would make his father hate him forever. She began to sob into her arm. April still just didn't get it. How being slightly different from everyone else would make someone's father hate him or her eternally.

Blaine struggled to carry the four suitcases of things down the stairs. April didn't think that looking at memories would make time go by so quickly.

Blaine asked, "Hey, can you give me a little help?"

"Sure, Blainey." She rushed up the stairs to grab two suitcases out of Blaine's hands.

"Thanks, mom," Blaine said.

April said, "Well, we better head home." She carried half of the suitcases out the door.

"Wait." April turned around to look at Blaine. "I forgot something." He quickly ran to the picture that April spent at least 10 minutes observing and reluctantly grabbed it. "I at least want one memory of him. And anyways, he was probably going to throw this one away."

They packed up in the car and April drove to her house. The windows were open, and the smell of a new start seemed to emanate from the breeze blowing through Blaine's curly hair.

**How did you like it? I actually tried to write super well on the last line, if you can tell. Next chapter will have more of that brittana situation, so be excited! PLEASE REVIEW! Also, still don't own glee or the characters. All belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MAJOR BRITTANA CHAPTER! I know how much you love brittana. ENJOY!**

Santana had a billion thoughts racing through her mind. Why did she even call Blaine in the first place? After this would everything be okay or would it just be the same, or worse? She sipped her dirty chai, and saw Blaine AND Brittany walk towards the table with coffee in their hands.

"Hey, Blaine, um… why'd you bring Britt?" Santana asked Blaine quietly.

Blaine answered, "Santana, she needs to be here if you want to get even close to fixing this problem." Santana sighed with a worried look on her face. For some strange reason, she just wanted to talk to Blaine. After he came in on her and Brittany kissing, she somehow began to trust him. He seemed like the guy who could be one of those therapists when they grew up.

Blaine and Brittany sat down as he began to speak. "First I have to ask you this. Was that kiss just for "fun"? Or was it real?"

Santana, reluctant, said, "Yeah, it was real. I just, I just don't know what to do." She started to tear up and Brittany hugged her.

"It was definitely real. And we both love each other." Brittany said these words so confidently, almost like she was oblivious to what people's reactions would be once they both came out.

Blaine said, "Okay. So you two love each other. And it looks like you *points to Santana* are scared, and you *points to Brittany* aren't. This all makes complete sense."

"Actually, Blaine, I'm definitely gay. But Britt says she's probably bisexual, sooo…" Santana said. Brittany nodded as she heard the word bisexual.

"Wait, don't you mean bicurious?" Brittany asked. The others both ignored the comment.

"You guys have two options. One, to come out, have to deal with some of the bullying, but later, be glad you didn't lie to the world. Or two, don't come out, but still love each other, but you'll still be living a lie your whole life. You choose," Blaine said.

Santana said, "But… this is all so hard… and I'm so scared…"

"Okay, here. Let me help you. When I came out, it was tough. I got beat up the night I announced to the world I was gay. And I struggled through a year of high school being harassed. And yeah, it really does suck. I wasn't brave enough at the time, so I just gave up and transferred to Dalton. And Santana, I know you have two things. You have Brittany and courage. If anyone's going to be beating up here, it'll be you. When I was younger, I didn't have either. I didn't have someone to tell me everything was going to be alright. My dad couldn't even tell me this. I actually lied to him for a while about my sexuality, and now he doesn't even love me anymore. But both of you guys, you actually have someone. I'm not sure about your parents, but that's not the point. And yeah, I have Kurt now, but that happened after I came out. After I ran away," Blaine said.

Brittany said, "Yeah, San, if anyone were to make fun of you, I'd either be there or you would slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

"Thanks, Blaine. I'm still not completely sure yet, but you definitely put more weight on one side." Santana stood up to hug him as Brittany sat in the chair drinking her smoothie.

Blaine said, "Well, guys, I actually gotta go. I promised Kurt to come over so we can practice for Mr. Schue's assignment. But I hope you make the right choice." The girls waved him goodbye, and then they embraced in a long hug.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, Britt."

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

People pushed Santana through the hallways as she struggled to make her way to math. It had only been three hours. How had this happened so quickly?

"_Hey, Britt, what do you think we should do?" Santana asked Britt, sitting next to her on her bed._

"_Well, I obviously think you should tell people. I've already told you this, like, 20 times."_

"_Yeah, yeah, but I'm just so scared. I keep saying this, I know. But it's true. I live every day in terror thinking that somehow the news that I'm a lesbian spread around school. Like, maybe they can just smell the golf on me. But what Blaine said, it really changed my thoughts on this."_

"_What are you trying to say, San? I'm really confused right now."_

"_I think… I think I'm going to come out. Tomorrow."_

"_Come out of what?"_

_Instead of being annoyed at Britt's cluelessness, she giggled at it. "Telling everyone that I'm gay."_

"_Oohh. But wait. Are you serious?"_

_Santana hesitated. "Ye… yeah. I'll make an emergency glee club meeting tomorrow morning. They obviously should be the first to find out."_

_Brittany immediately hugged Santana harder than she ever has in her life. _

"_Oh, oh San. I'm so proud of you."_

"_But wait. What about you? You're bicurious, right?"_

"_Yeah. I'll tell people during that meeting you're going to create."_

"_Okay."_

Santana really should've thought of everyone that was in glee club. Meaning Puck. Puck spread information like he spread herpes. In less than an hour, the whole school knew about her. She knew they were going to find out at some point, but she wasn't expecting today. She wasn't ready for all of this.

She had only been to three class periods, and Santana didn't think that she had ever gotten this much insults in her whole life. In English, a hockey player called her a fag. In Spanish, a football jerk told her to step away, he didn't want to catch the "gay" coming off of her. And now, in math, about five people looked at her weirdly along with 20 different ways of saying gay. But all of these times she found witty comments to scare them away. But at the same time, she just wanted to cry. She couldn't handle all of this. And she couldn't see Britt until 5th period.

Once a guy actually pushed (really hard) her into a locker, she didn't want to stand up for herself anymore. Santana ran to a bathroom stall, sat down, and just started weeping. She didn't care if people were hearing her. At least she didn't have to see their faces glaring or hear a nasty comment.

"San? Are you in here?"

**Crap. This story started as a Klaine one, and now it's turning into full Brittana. Now I may have to make this even longer. Probably only one more full Brittana chapter, and then… KLAINE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I even start, did you guys see the new glee last night? IT WAS AMAZING!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I usually update every other day but I've been pretty busy. **

Brittany could hear muffled cries in the bathroom stall. She could recognize those sobs from anywhere. It had to be Santana.

"I know that's you, San," Brittany said to the door. "You can come out, no one's in here anymore."

Santana knew it was Brittany. She could tell that voice in a loud crowded room, even if she said it so quietly. She stepped out of the stall with bloodshot eyes, and her eyes went straight to Brittany's comforting smile.

Before they both could say anything, Brittany opened up her arms and Santana walked into them. They embraced for less than 10 seconds, but it felt like hours to Santana. She wanted to stay in those arms for the rest of her life.

Santana cried, "Britt, I really need you right now. I can't deal with all of this shit that's been going on today."

"San, what happened?" Brittany asked with a confused expression on her face.

"All of these names people have been calling me, and people pushing me, and just, well, everything. I can't handle it anymore."

Brittany said, "Wait. Has all of this happened because you love me?"

Santana nodded. Brittany continued, "But, I thought you could kick their ass. You're amazing and brave, Santana."

"No, Britt, at first I did. But after five times, I just couldn't take it. I don't get why people have to be such a bitch when someone's different. I just…" Santana began to cry again, even harder than the first time.

"You know what, San? People are going to bully you. No matter what. They're going to try to bring your day down just because you're gay. But guess what? Even if people won't love you anymore, I will. I love you more than anything in this world. And that's never going to change," Brittany said. Santana's tears began to fade. She still couldn't believe how Brittany could brighten her day just so easily.

"When did you get to be so smart?" Santana asked. They then hugged each other for a long time. Some people came in, but they didn't care. They were together, and that's all they needed.

They both walked outside of the bathroom, and Kurt and Blaine were standing there, holding hands. For some reason, Santana had the need to hug both of them. Right as she saw them, she embraced the couple. The guys had surprised looks on their faces, but a little after, they returned the hug.

They came apart, and Blaine said, "What was that for?"

Santana, still sniffling from the crying, said, "Thank you. For everything."

"Um… you're welcome?" Kurt said, lost about what was actually happening.

But Blaine had a look on his face that showed he knew exactly why Santana had hugged her. He smiled. His work here was done. "No problem, Santana."

Brittany and Santana then strolled down the halls with their pinkies locked. People around the lockers glared and laughed, but they still walked, not paying attention to the dirty looks they were receiving, and Santana had an expression that said _I don't give a fuck about ANY of you_.

Kurt and Blaine began to walk to lunch. "Um, what just happened with Santana? Yeah, I know she came out today, but…?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. That. Well you know how I saw her and Brittany kissing? And all I told you was that I said a few things? Well I said stuff like 'You're not alone' and 'All you need is courage' and all that, but Santana made me leave and she didn't say a thing about what I told her." They both sat down at a table next to each other, and opened their salads. "Anyways, the next day, Santana called me and asked if I could come to the Lima Bean to talk about, you know, and I was kinda shocked about how she had called me when she was the one who told me to go away. So then I brought Brittany because she needed to be here to settle things and then Santana and I mainly talked and Brittany said only a few things. I found out that the kiss was real and that Santana was extremely scared AND that she's lesbian and Brittany's bisexual and wasn't that scared. And I told them stuff like 'you have the option to be true to yourself', 'coming out's really tough because of the bullying but it's worth it if you have courage', 'you have each other so it was better than my situation', and so on. So then I guess they decided to come out and they announced in that meeting thing. That's all I know for sure—"

Kurt said, "WOW, Blaine, you sure did help them."

"Wait, there's more. So what I'm guessing is that one of those glee club guys spread it around the entire school in less than an hour and she's been getting bullied really badly. And she was in the bathroom crying because when she came out I heard a sniffle in her nose. But in the bathroom I'm guessing that Brittany said something to make Santana brave and not care about the looks so THAT'S why she hugged both of us. Well I'm not completely sure about you, but I know why she hugged me."

"Whoa, Blaine, how do you even know this stuff? Well anyways, that was extremely nice of you. I bet that it really helped both of them in this whole situation. I love when you're generous. And guess what?" Kurt moved closer to Blaine, his lips almost touching his ear. He whispered, "And it turns me on so much."

They instantly kissed for a long 20 seconds, and broke apart, gasping and smiling at the same time.

Rachel walked over to the table, by herself, and said, "Hey, guys, can I sit here?"

The boyfriends both nodded quickly, and she sat down next to Kurt.

Rachel began to ramble on about her plans for college. "Okay, guys, I think I have a plan for this college situation. We're going to move to New York, go to Julliard, and once that's over, we'll go on Broadway and be stars and then you guys are going to get married LEGALLY and I'm just so excited!"

The couple had an eager smile on their faces. Most people would find this trait in Rachel annoying, but they just found it to be a good quality in her that showed her determined personality.

Kurt said, "Wait. What about Finn? I mean it'd be fine without him, but I thought this whole plan was going to include him."

"Oh, yeah. Finn. I, um, broke up with him. I couldn't stand all of this pressure, and I needed to focus on my dreams, which is definitely not Finn. And I needed someone who had the same dreams as me. Oh, also, he was cheating on me. With this cheerio slut. But I was going to break it off before I found out, he was being really weird around me, and I actually saw them kissing when I was going to tell him," Rachel said.

Blaine, being the kind and warmhearted person he is, said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Kurt told Blaine quietly that she was going to break up before, so it didn't mean a thing. Blaine had a look of relief on his face.

Kurt said, "Yeah, good choice Rachel. Ever since he kissed you on that stage at Nationals, I knew something was wrong. He's just not the guy for you. A comment like 'Why was the T-Rex eating the Jew' just doesn't show chemistry between you two. But does this mean you'll be the single one while Blaine and I are always together?"

"Don't worry, I have the perfect plan."

**So I don't think I'm going to go more in depth with Brittana, but now moving into the future plans with Rachel! Yeah, this fanfic is definitely going to be WAY longer. And oh, did you recognize my Kurt quote from last night's glee? Hint: it's at the end of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**There's gonna be some surprising stuff for Rachel this chapter!**

"_Do it. Do it, Jesse, just like you broke my heart." Rachel felt the gooey egg yolk fall down her face, with tears streaming down her face, as the one she loved walked away, laughing, with Vocal Adrenaline._

Rachel shook the horrid thought out of her mind as Kurt and Blaine began to stare with a look that showed they were waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going with just you guys. I was thinking, that maybe, I could bring… Jesse!"

Kurt nearly spit out his mineral water. Blaine had a confused expression on his face.

Kurt said, "Wait. Hold on one second. Jesse? Jesse St. _James_? The guy who broke your heart?"

"Yeah, I know at the end of sophomore year he…" Rachel hesitated. "Threw eggs at me. But he did that because of that stupid Vocal Adrenaline. They influenced him to do it. He said he loved me before he even did it. But anyways, remember at prom how he came with me?"

"Ohh, that's who he is," Blaine said.

"Well anyways, we were having so much fun until Finn had to start that stupid fight. And then, Finn just dragged me back in. I wanted Jesse back so badly, but Finn was just there, available, and that kiss. Just that single kiss on stage. And then Finn and I were together and Jesse was already gone, I'm just so mad that I didn't get him soon enough. I should've got him that night at prom," Rachel said.

Kurt said, "Okay, you want Jesse. And I agree with everything you're saying. But how did you get him to even consider coming with us?"

Rachel replied, "So I broke up with Finn two days ago. And the next day, I realized how quickly Jesse had slipped away and that I wanted him. So I decided to call him. He was actually in New York at that moment, and he still is. I told him all of my feelings about him then he said the same, and that him breaking my heart was still one of his biggest regrets. Then I told him my plans for New York, and he was actually the one with the idea. Ever since he found out Finn and I got back together, he realized he needed to start over. So he applied to NYU for the musical theater program, and he got in. He's been taking summer classes, and his term just started this week. And after I told him my New York plan, he said we should meet there. And reunite. And probably start our relationship again. I hope you guys like this idea."

"I love it. I don't even know this Jesse kid that much, but he sounds awesome," Blaine said. Kurt subtly shook his head without the other two noticing.

Kurt said, "Actually, Rachel, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. If it were me, I would never forgive him for breaking my heart. That kind of stuff just isn't something I could forget about."

Rachel sighed, but then her face transformed into a defiant one. "Kurt, do you realize that we both love each other? We both said so over the phone. He said he _still _loved me ever since our eyes met! For a full year, he still loved me, even after what he did. And I haven't loved him that full year, but a couple of months before he came back, I realized he was what I needed. Remember at our sleepover, when Mercedes said we could all stop trying to get guys for a little while so it could help us focus on our dreams? Well Jesse has the same dream as me! He wants to be a star, just like me. And we both think that our relationship will actually _help _us reach our dream. Just, Kurt, the next 4 years will be the best years of our lives. And with Jesse, it'll be even better."

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Rachel said boldly, "Yes. I am so sure. And you guys will be best friends in less than a week."

"Oh… okay." Kurt smiled and hugged Rachel.

Rachel said, "Thank you."

**Time for some hate. I freaking LOVE Rachel and Jesse together. They're number three on my list of ships. And I know that tons of people hate Jesse and still can't forgive him. But I love him. So go ahead, if you don't like them, you can stop reading this story. But don't worry, it's not going to be focused around them. Remember, it's a klaine fanfic.**


End file.
